


Horizon

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: When Jaune sets up a song, his thoughts go back to a few happy months in his life. He hopes that they can help with what is playing in his head and how he should deal with the chaos around him. Especially with the loss of a certain Spartan that has been coming up a lot in his dreams. This is a fic I have been thinking out for a while and it can sting a bit. Inspiration Tourist LeMC.Warning. The lyrics are in Dutch or Flemish so it's possible you won't understand most of it but that's not really necessary. Just tune it up when you are reading it.





	Horizon

Sorry for the short one, guys but I'm staying at my mother's place and by circumstances I'm at my dad for a few hours.

I have worked on a new chapter for two of my Infinite Stratos stories but this is something I have been listening to and I decided to work it out.

This song is called Horizon and the song is really fitting for Jaune's mental state of health.

The singers are Tourist LeMC featuring Wally. Both are Flemish singers and I have used Tourist sometimes. I'm more a metal head but that guy is brilliant.

Sorry, I just want to let you guys know why it was so quiet around me.

This is a song for all fix fics that have been going out since Last February.

Those have been going out for a good reason.

* * *

_Is het hopeloos te blijven hopen of,_

Jaune knew it was stupid to hope. He hast lost her forever.

_Leg ik me neer als misantroop,_

He couldn't just put it down. This is not what Pyrrha would have wanted.

_Was het niet voor de liefde van mijn mensen,_

Indeed, if it wasn't for Ruby, Ren, Nora and everyone else.

_Dan gaf ik het allang op,_

He would have just killed himself.

_Heb vertrouwen in de mensheid,_

Good luck. He had lost his belief in it.

_De optimist zegt het gaat beter als ooit,_

Not for him. The fall of Beacon and the loss of Pyrrha.

_Historicus pleit we hebben het erger gehad_

He would never get over it.

_De grote hoop heeft weer niets gezien niets gehoord_

Cinder. She blocked the great masses. That whore. How dared she take what belonged to him.

_Brandje hier een brandhaardje daar_

The lights of the deserted villages that were destroyed by the Grimm.

_De as waait tot in de achtertuin_

Even in the Kingdoms, they could see the ashes.

_Bekijk de geopolitieke landkaart,_

Speaking of them. Now, the tensions ran high between them.

_Of over hoe alles terug te brengen tot op ons eigen bord_

Actually, it could be brought to him. If he had just stopped Pyrhha, it would have worked out. But it didn't. He coudln't stop her. She marched to her own death for no other reason than her destiny.

_Ik blijf positief dat is zeker dat_

He tried. Yeah sure. He tried to stay positive. But he couldn't. Not with what he lost.

_Toch vrees ik voor morgen desondanks_

He feared for the mornings. The future was now surely unknown.

_Zijn we klaar voor een nieuw begin,_

Well, he had to be ready.

_Ik weet vandaag nog niet helaas, morgen misschien_

But it would be without her. That much was certain.

_Het is al lang, verleden tijd,_

The times he spent with her. They seemed like a life time ago.

_Dat ik als kind dacht dat ik kon toveren,_

Well, magic. He had lost it.

_Maar, deze strijd, is fameus te zwaar,_

This battle. She had thrown him at it. He had to fight in her stead. That didn't seem right.

_Dat had ik toen nog niet voor ogen,_

He's going to face it now.

_Na jaren van mijn scheve verhalen,_

After everything. The one person that would trust him. That he trusted so much. That she would make him the idiot stuck in the threes. He wouldn't forgive her for that so easily.

_Zit ik met mijn handen in mijn haar,_

If he could forgive her. Because you can't forgive a dead person.

_Knikkend met mijn hoofd van nee nee nee,_

He couldn't just believe it. That she was gone.

_Ik probeer heel veel maar het zit me niet mee,_

He tried to go on with his training but without her, it wasn't easy.

_Omgeven door problemen, volg ik de melodie,_

He followed the tones of Ruby who would set out to a crusade and to find out what happened.

_De tonen zijn mijn treden totdat ik de horizon kan zien,_

He would follow her but he hoped this journey would give him the answers he needed.

_Nog steeds op zoek naar mijn filosofie,_

His philosophy. He has looked for it.

_Maar zo een grote denker ben ik niet nee,_

He was trying to find out what drove him. What all happened in that vault. She has never given an answer on that. He would get that out of Cinder.

_En of ik al terug geloof in iets,_

He hoped in his dreams he would see her again.

_Ik strand telkens op het ongelofelijke,_

Every morning, he would wake up.

_Maar je hebt iets nodig om te kaderen,_

As for now, he didn't have anything to give his pain a place.

_Om alle Bonheur of malchance te kunnen plaatsen,_

Well, bad luck was the most thing he felt.

_Om u één te kunnen voelen met de generatie,_

What generation. Most of them lost everything in that night.

_Voor kracht om de bladzijde om te draaien,_

His options were limited. He had to go on.

_En we weten dat de tijd dringt,_

How much he hated to do that.

_Dus ik slaag de snaar aan en zet hem even stil,_

Sometimes he thought back to the past.

_Antwoorden heb ik niet alleen mijn lied,_

He would get his answers yes.

_Tot in de ziel van de wereld met woord en melodie,_

And he hoped that would give his soul some rest.

_De wijsheid weet het weet helemaal niets,_

As for now, he was in the dark.

_Misschien geven we het best nog een dag of twee,_

But he wouldn't wait.

_Want we zijn nog niet klaar voor een nieuw begin,_

His fate could wait for his new start.

_Vandaag toch niet helaas, morgen misschien_

Tommorow would go in today. He was setting out.

_Het is al lang, verleden tijd,_

The times he spent with her. They seemed like a life time ago.

_Dat ik als kind dacht dat ik kon toveren,_

Well, magic. He had lost it.

_Maar, deze strijd, is fameus te zwaar,_

This battle. She had thrown him at it. He had to fight in her stead. That didn't seem right.

_Dat had ik toen nog niet voor ogen,_

He's going to face it now.

_Na jaren van mijn scheve verhalen,_

After everything. The one person that would trust him. That he trusted so much. That she would make him the idiot stuck in the threes. He wouldn't forgive her for that so easily.

_Zit ik met mijn handen in mijn haar,_

If he could forgive her. Because you can't forgive a dead person.

_Knikkend met mijn hoofd van nee nee nee,_

He couldn't just believe it. That she was gone.

_Ik probeer heel veel maar het zit me niet mee,_

He tried to go on with his training but without her, it wasn't easy.

_Omgeven door problemen, volg ik de melodie,_

He followed the tones of Ruby who would set out to a crusade and to find out what happened.

_De tonen zijn mijn treden totdat ik de horizon kan zien,_

He would find his answers. But he hoped that in the end of his journey, it would take him away from this world.

At least, he would see Pyrrha again.

* * *

Okay, that's it. This is something like I said that I have been thinking about. Look up the song and I'll promise you, you won't be disappointed.

If you understand the lyrics or you translate them, you'll find it out. Well, I hope to see you guys again soon and set your calendars for the twenty second of October. There we get some more answers.

Saluut.


End file.
